


heriess of the Hiten Mitsurugi

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunters, F/F, Futanari, Romance, Swordsman, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Sakura gets attcked by Kin and her team but no one comes to help her they take her but her kin and Naruko ecapse run into a master swordsman becume swordsman and bounty hunters. strong sakura kin Naruko taytuya sakua x kin naruko x taytuya both kin and tayuya are futa. maybe harem





	heriess of the Hiten Mitsurugi

Authors note: I don't own Rurouni, Kenshin, or Naruto

Chapter 1

The Sound Ninja  
In the forest of death, are three people fighting. One of the three is a Konoha Kenochi, named Sakura Haruno. She has long pink hair, jade green eyes, and a red shirt and dress with black shorts underneath.

Another one had a camouflage snake skin scarf. Two are a male and one female. One male has bandages on his head with one eye visible, he hunched back.

The last guy has black spiky hair, and black eyes with a shirt with death on it. It was yellow with camo pants. The girl has black hair down to the forest ground, with a lime green vest with Camo pants on.

Sakura attacks them with Kunai. They dodged. Zaku attacks with a sound wave attack as Sakura went through the hand seals. The sound wave hit her and she then turned into a log.

Sakura went to Kin, and threw a punch. Her fist went thru Kin, it was an after image. Kin then, pulled her hair and she yelled." This is fun! Hey kill them and let's take her with us. Maybe, that blonde chick to?"

Dosu then went up to Sauske, and cut his throat. They went up to Naruko and took her. They left.

Kin tied Sakura up to a tree. The three cooked. Kin looked at her she bought Sakura food and whispered. "Hey I am not all bad .I just wanted power so I can kill someone ."

 

Sakura looked at her said. "I can tell your being honest. Help me and my friend out of here."

Kin looked scared said. "I can't. My team mates threatened to rape me if I did." Sakura looked determined.

Kin and Sakura felt a warm feeling in each other. She loosened Sakura's rope and went to bed. Night fell and Sakura untied herself went to Naruko ,who was awake. She untied her. "Thanks Sakura," she whispered.

Kin began to wake, as she saw the woman she loves to run off. She joins her remembering her true goal. They run as Kin's team wakes up and chases them.

"Get back here you three now!" yelled Dozo a tall man with a somewhat angular face and a phenomenally developed physique. His hair is jet black and long and usually kept in a ponytail.

His attire consists of a set of black pants with European styled boots, and a short-sleeved shirt, colored blue shirt.

He also wears a floor-length, red and white cloak. This cloak is an heirloom of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and serves to maintain the strength of its owner during peacetime.

He then said,"Whats this noise? I hate this damn Chunin exam!" Sakura, Kin and Naruko hide behind him.

He saw them as three women in trouble. He drew his sword and with god-like speed attacked Kin's team. He then said" Ryūtsuisen ● Zan /Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster."

He jumps in the air then, does a downward stab hitting both Dozo and another teammate killing them both. The girls saw this and bowed said, "Please train us!"

The man turned around and said,"My name is Hiko Seijūrō XIII now beat it."

 

The girls said." You look bored so train us to be stronger or we won't leave."

Hiko Seijūrō XIII said." Fine I will." A week passed, chunin exams ended. He trained the girls. Sakura, Kin, and Naruko were doing push-ups with their shirts off wearing their bras.

Then they did set ups and runs in the forest of death. They stopped to hunt, Sakura saw a deer shot it with her arrow. Kin killed a snake and Naruko killed a wolf.

They then took it back to Hiko Seijūrō XIII. He then began their sword training. Sakura learned it while Kin and Naruko made up their own style. Five years passed.

They made different clothes to each other. Sakura, was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with a vest over it revealing her stomach. Her hair was longer, back in a pony tail, and side in a spiky bang with a clip in her hair.

She had black shorts with a red short red skirt revealing her legs, with a cloth on her other leg with armor on her legs. "Master I am ready for the last test".

Naruko, had black shorts and a belt on, wearing a orange jacket like shirt zipped up. It revealed all of her stomach, with black lines on the sleeves and bottom of the jacket too. She's known as the Princess of foxes. Kin was wearing a sports bra with camo jacket over it, with a camo pants.

Both Kin and Naruko sat on a log as they watched both Sakura and Hiko Seijūrō XIII draw their swords. Sakura charged and said." Ryūtsuisen!/ Dragon Hammer Flash!" She jumped in the air and went downward with her sword.

Hiko Seijūrō XIII countered and said." Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji ! Dragon Coil Flash: Hair Whirl!" he spun meeting Sakura's blade with his blade. She jumps back.

"Ryūkansen ● Arashi!" Sakura yelled, doing a rolling somersault slash while attacking.

Hiko Seijūrō XIII didn't have time to counter. The attack hit him he fell and he spit up blood and said."You're now Hiko Seijūrō XIV."

Then the three burried him, and put their headbands on his head stone. It said, great sensei. They all left Sakura wore his cloak.

They took a bottle of Shake out, poured it in red bowls and drank it. Naruko said." Are we to young to drink? Sakura and I are 16 and you Kin are 18."

They drank grabbed their swords and left. The girls body's matured. The three have curvier body's and big breasts. They left the forest of death and left Konoha. Kin smiled.

She said," I have a idea let's be bounty hunters."

Sakura thought and said, "It's a great idea." They went to the bounty hunting station and the three go in the male's bathroom. The floor was brown with dirt and yellow with human waste. It smelt like it too.

They went in a urinal, to a room. They picked up bingo books and left. They flipped through it and found that Orochimaru and the sound four on that list, big bounty's.

Naruko blushed at Tayuya's picture Kin said. "That's my friend she needs saving but Orochimaru hides outs all over the place in all countries."

Sakura saw a man named Jūzō Biwa "Lets go after him."

 

Kin and Naruko shook their heads in agreement and went after him. They went to the mist. The man was slender and tall, about the same height as the sword he wielded. He had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. His hair and eyes are dark gray in color and his hair is short and spiky. He has light tan skin. He also had a red grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. He wore a black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with two light, thin stripes on his chest, a striped cloth belt and light pants, along with black arm covers extending from his hands to his biceps.

 

Jūzō also wore bandages around his neck and face, which also covered his ears and, like most of the members of the Seven Swordsmen, also had pointed teeth. Sakura drew her sword said, "Jūzō you coming with us."

 

Jūzō drew his sword. The three clashed Kin yelled out" SoundStrike!"

 

The sound wave hit him. Naruko then yelled,"Burn ing Kitsune!"

 

Jūzō blocked it. Sakura then sheathed her sword and charged yelled Sōryūsen!/ Twin Dragon Flash ." Sakura drew her sword and Jūzō blocked the sword. She hit him in the stomach with her steath knocking him out. He was worth more alive. Then a laugh was heard a women was hugging "Kin I miss you. How have you been? I wanted to kill him, but handeled him for me thanks to you two."

Naruko blushes at Tayuya" What's wrong with this shit head of a girl? Like what you see. This is my chance at freedom, I am leaving sound. So I can join you three?"

The three then took Jūzō to a bounty hunter station. There is a Mist ninja, they turned him in, and Sakura took his sword. She put it on her back. They got paid 52million reyu a piece and left.

End of chapter1 of Heiress of the Hiten Mitsurugi. Beta work done by Slytherinlady23


End file.
